youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Missions Page
I am not sure if this has been recommended before. What do you guys think if there were a Missions page? The title explains everything--it is an article that lists all the teams missions and other information pertinent to it. We can have a separate section for assigned and unassigned missions (The team investigating Cadmus, or looking for Red Tornado). I made an example of what I think it should look like. Investigation of Santa Prisca * Assigner: Batman (Basically, the person who assigned the mission. If no-one assigned it, then it is unofficial) * Team: Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian * Location: Santa Prisca * Aim: A recon mission to investigate the production of a new drug called Venom in Santa Prisca, which houses a facility that seems to be producing the steroid at full capacity. All shipping has mysteriously stopped. The Team's assignment; infiltrate the prison, figure out what is going on, and report back to The League. If The League feels they need to intervene, they will. * Outcome: Mission conducted as planned, though the team decided to pursue the matter further to determine what the new product is that they are shipping, and who the seller and buyer are. Ultimately, the Team is discovered which, through a series of events, led to the destruction of the warehouse and all but one Kobra Venom. So what do you guys think? Bad idea? Should anything be added? What should be the title of the article? "List of missions", or should it just be placed in The Team article? -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 23:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Edited it to add a title for the mission -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 23:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I like it. ― Thailog 23:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I do - I've always found pages like Assault of Atlantis redundant, as they have the same info as the episode.--'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it's a great idea. We could '''probably' have a seperate page for each mission. I'll have a play around with this and see how it turns out. 07:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I just threw this together, and added the date and time section. Thoughts? 12:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::It looks pretty neat. The assigner field should probably be changed, since all official missions are assigned by Batman and all unassigned missions weren't assigned by anybody. There's an argument that a list of missions should only include official (Batman-assigned) missions, which have clearer parameters. The investigation of Project Cadmus also did not take place on Santa Prisca. -- Supermorff 21:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for disappearing. I had real life work to deal with. :Anyway, I think we should have a single page for each mission. If a reader wants a detailed look at a mission, he or she can just look at the relevant episode. I like that you added a picture to it, which was an idea I was thinking of adding while I was away. One of the most important reasons why i want this page is for the comics. I am pretty sure many viewers are unaware of the comics, so they are missing out on the extra missions of the team--one such mission centering around Clayface, or the investigation assigned by Captain Atom. -- [[User:lLight|''l]][[User talk:lLight|Light☆'']] 00:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC)